All I Need
by dragonmage27
Summary: The journey to win Hibari Kyouya's love was not an easy one, but Dino was a patient man. It only took him ten years, but to have the heart of the Cloud Guardian, it was well worth a lifetime.


**Dragonmage27**: This was written for the Dino Pairing Contest, but my computer died on me and I had to rewrite this. I didn't really make it in time by the deadline, so I changed it a bit. The original prompt was, _Last Farewell_, but I really don't believe that D18 has to have an unhappy ending.

Also, I'm very annoyed at Amano-sensei right now. Who is that big breasted bitch that is stealing the attention of Dino's Hibari!?!

**Summary**: The journey to win Hibari Kyouya's love was not an easy one, but Dino was a patient man. It only took him ten years, but to have the heart of the Cloud Guardian, it was well worth a lifetime.

**EDIT**: This has been updated with an edited version. Much love to my awesome new beta reader, Polaroid Fixation!!

**ALL I NEED

* * *

**

**YEAR ONE**

It had been difficult for Dino Cavallone to conceal his fascination in his young student from his family. Despite his denial and Romario's gentle acceptance, Dino was secretly happy that Romario still remembered the route to Namimori Middle school after the Ring Battles.

As his visits became more and more ritual, Kusakabe had stopped showing Dino the way, and simply nodded a greeting to the two Italians and continued with his work. Hibari too stopped brandishing out his tonfa when Dino slid the door open, but continued to write in fluid motion. Dino would admire his student by the door, taking in the soft features that could turn so deadly within seconds. And when Hibari was done, the younger boy would put down his pen, and look up towards the foreigner in faint irritation.

Though lengthy, satisfying fights that resulted in the use of bandages and antiseptics followed most of these visits, Dino would still grin and hold up a container of food from Takesushi. Dino knew that the younger boy had forgone lunch to hunt down undisciplined students.

Hibari's long fingers were still graceful as he broke apart the chopsticks and peered at the food tentatively. He calmly ignored the older man as he ate, never offering his benefactor any of the sushi, but at the end, he would give his review.

"I don't like mackerel."

And Dino would smile because he knew that was Hibari's silent gratitude. "I'll remember that."

And he did.

**YEAR TWO **

For the longest time, Hibari treated Dino as a stranger who haunted his school and gave him the occasional rewarding battle, but it was not until the Italian gained Hibird's approval that Hibari slowly accepted the tutor as a welcome presence in his world.

"Stop moving," Hibari snapped at Dino who was trying to tease the yellow bird out of his hair. The Japanese boy's features softened when he gently untangled the small bird's sharp talons from his scalp, and the slightest feeling of jealousy arose in the Italian boss. Had he gotten so pathetic he had grown envious of a bird?

Successfully rescuing his bird from the blond nest, Hibari ignored the other man in favor of finding some birdseed. Hibird flittered around Hibari, chirping, "Dino. Dino."

Dino watched hesitantly as Hibari's face tightened at the name, but his heart gave a skip when Hibari said, "He likes you."

After another thrilling fight, Dino was ready to leave the younger boy at Namimori Middle School as he always did, but was surprised when Hibari slid into the car seat beside him. Romario raised an eyebrow when Hibari told him an address, but Dino simply shrugged to have the Italian man follow along.

After Romario stopped the car at the destination, Hibari remained seated. In his hands sat Hibird, whose beady black eyes almost seemed as if they were twinkling at Dino. Breaking the silence, Hibari said tersely, "My house."

With that, the Japanese boy walked out of the car with his bird flying majestically above him. Staring at the back of the pair, Dino didn't feel so wary of the bird anymore. After all, Hibari had left the car door open, inviting him into his life.

**YEAR THREE**

"I think we should go on a trip, Kyoya," Dino cheerfully said, sitting at Hibari's kitchen table nursing a mug of hot chocolate. Hibari sat across from him, his fingers wrapped around another mug—the twin cups were actually from a lover's set, a slight detail Dino _seemingly_ forgot to mention to Hibari when he gave him the gift—wearing a scarf even though they were indoors. "We could go somewhere warmer."

"I'm not leaving Japan," Hibari replied offensively.

Dino shrugged. "We don't have to." He was suddenly struck with inspiration. "We can go to Sapporo! I heard they have beautiful snow statues around this time of the year. Even a giant snow dinosaur slide! Imagine that! Who wouldn't want to ride a dino?"

Hibari scowled, only reddening slightly from the innuendo. "I wouldn't want to. And why would I go somewhere colder?"

"They say that when you are having fun, you won't even notice the cold, Kyoya. You'll have fun, trust me."

And true to Dino's word, Hibari didn't notice the cold despite being near the snow. Perhaps it was the constant presence of his tutor beside him that provided the warmth, or the lingering touch of Dino's fingers after he helped his student with his scarf, but the trip to Sapporo passed-by far too quickly. Before Hibari could notice, spring had arrived and the snow had thawed away.

**YEAR FOUR**

"This is the Cavallone Estate," Dino announced to Hibari, as the younger man tried not to openly stare. He would be lying if he said he was not impressed by the grandeur of the manor. "Do you like it, Kyoya?"

"It'll do," Hibari said, and pulled out his tonfa. "Now I will claim it for Namimori."

Dino widened his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around Hibari to restrict his movement. "Sorry Kyoya, I can't let you do that. It's family land." When Hibari struggled for freedom, Dino only tightened his hold. "But…," he paused, "if you really like it here, just know that anytime you come to Italy, these doors will be open for you."

The Cavallone men that were nearby whispered excitedly when they heard this. Though Hibari did not know and would not understand, this invitation was something significant, something only extended to those whom the boss of the Cavallone held closest to his heart.

Hibari slowly stopped struggling, but Dino did not remove his arms around the slender man. Hibari thought it was an unnatural feeling, but it was not discomforting. And even though it would have been scandalous if someone outside the family had seen the boss of the Cavallone with his arms wrapped around another man, Dino didn't care.

He only wished that the moment would be forever frozen in time.

**YEAR FIVE **

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Hibari muttered, as he carefully folded his clothes before placing it in the closet.

Dino smiled at the meticulous actions of the Cloud Guardian, and tried to avert his eyes when Hibari took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. It was difficult though. It had been five years since he had met the boy, and though he had grown taller and his thinness had filled out a bit, he was still slender and even more attractive.

"Aren't you glad I decided to wait with you until after Tsuna and the others went to bed to go to the hot springs?" Dino teased.

"I don't need you with me," Hibari shot back; "I'd prefer to have the water entirely to myself in fact. You're lucky you are even allowed into the water with your tattoos."

"But Kyoya," whined Dino slightly, ignoring the little fiasco that had occurred when he first arrived at the _onsen_, "who would help you wash your back?" He held up a small wash towel.

Hibari only turned away from him and walked into the water silently. Dino gave a victorious smile and followed the younger man into the hot spring. Though Hibari was immersed in the water from chin down, and had his eyes closed, Dino was pleased that Hibari held no objection to Dino's suggestion. He dipped the towel into the water and spoke up, "Kyoya—"

"Quiet," Hibari interjected. He seemed more relaxed than Dino had ever seen him, especially since the pressures of being the Vongola's Cloud Guardian had started weighing down on him.

Dino leaned against the rocks of the hot springs. "Very well." He didn't mind if his time was spent in silence, because he knew that it would soon be disrupted by Tsuna and his other Guardians. Besides, it was much too gratifying to be able to quietly admire Hibari's beauty away from the penetrating eyes of the outside world.

**YEAR SIX **

Hibari frowned and all the employees of the store took a step back. Dino couldn't hold back his laughter and tried to casually pass it off as a cough when Hibari glared at him. "I do not understand _Italian fashion_," Hibari said scornfully, as if the word offended him. Based on his Namimori loyalties, Dino guessed that it probably did.

Dino sighed. "There is a reason that Reborn instructed me to help you find a designer suit. Though you may not like Western fashion, it is important that you be properly dressed when you are introduced as the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola. You may not like Western fashion, but it is not so different from your Namimori uniform is it?"

"It is very different," Hibari could be very stubborn and nonsensical when he wanted to be. He eyed Dino's green coat and cargo pants. "What sort of impression are you giving off by wearing that, Cavallone Boss?" he said tauntingly.

Dino gave a forfeit gesture. "Very well, if I get fitted too, will you follow along?" When Hibari gave no verbal response, Dino motioned one of the fitters to come over.

Hibari was like a snapping turtle, Dino mused. It was interesting to see the employee flinch every so often as he got too close to the Japanese man. Yes, Hibari was no longer a child. It was strange to see that someone he had watched over so closely slowly become a man. However, his personality and attitude never did change and that was what attracted Dino to him.

Both mafia members stepped out of their respective changing rooms at the same time and Dino stared at Hibari. He looked good, _very_ good. "Purple, eh? I thought you were more of a red-type of person."

Hibari stared at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his dark-colored tie that complemented his purple dress shirt. "Fool, purple means wealth and position. It is the color of royalty."

Dino fiddled with his own tie uncomfortably. There was a reason why he only had two suits in his otherwise closetful of casual wear. "Is that so? I guess it fits then. I don't think anyone else can pull of that color as nicely as you."

If Hibari paid any heed to the compliment, he did not show it. "Stop fussing with it!" he snapped, and moved closer to the Italian man to help him with the tie. Quickly, he undid the tie and started to re-do it.

If Dino was uncomfortable—or pleased—by the sudden close proximity of Hibari, he did not show it. He chuckled. "Sorry Kyoya. Usually Romario helps me with it."

Hibari fingers paused in its movement. Then he finished up and stepped away from his former tutor. "Done."

Dino looked at his own reflection before turning to Hibari, "You're very good, Kyoya."

"Hn." Hibari stared into Dino's gaze defiantly. "It is part of the Namimori uniform to always have a tie properly secured to your collar."

The older man only grinned at Hibari's unwavering obsessive nature. "I guess I'm just not the suit-type of person." He watched Hibari's nonchalant face carefully. "However… I would not mind wearing a suit if it'll make you less uncomfortable."

Hibari stuck his hands into his pockets and his voice was low, "Don't bother." He took them out again to fix the wrist cuffs. "You look," he hesitated, "better in your normal clothes."

"Do I?" mused Dino. "It's rare that you compliment me, Kyoya."

"It's not a compliment, you herbivore," Hibari hissed. "You just look… more familiar. That's all."

"Kyoya," Dino said seriously. Hibari didn't turn to him, but Dino knew he was listening. "I'd… be happy, if you would be the one to help me with my suit the next time the Vongola and the Cavallone are invited to a formal occasion."

"Why should I? I am not your family member."

"But you can be," Dino whispered, but it was not necessary. The fitters had left when they felt the atmosphere change, and having served many dangerous societal figures, they knew when they were not needed. Dino reached out for Hibari's arm.

Hibari knocked away Dino's hand furiously, his eyes emblazoned. "Don't touch me!" he snarled out. "I'll bite you to death." He took a deep breath, and Dino could see his inner turmoil. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

Dino held up his hands in forfeit, but smiled inside. Hibari had not said no.

**YEAR SEVEN**

"How have you been, Kyoya?"

Dino walked into Hibari's rooms unannounced, but he knew the younger man was already expecting him. He was not surprised to see Hibari wearing a plain black yukata even though they were in the middle of Italy.

"Why are you here, bucking bronco? I doubt you are here to pay social visits," Hibari said with his eyes closed, sitting in a meditative position. Even though the Vongola mansion was most definitely a Western building, Dino was amused to see that Hibari had had his room renovated so it would be like his home in Japan. He walked over to a floor cushion and was about to sit down when Hibari said, "Don't sit there."

Dino looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Unless you want to be a pincushion, don't sit there."

Dino understood when a tiny little porcupine zoomed into the room from the open door and dove for the cushion. After giving Dino a tiny glare, he curled up on it and began to snooze.

"Uh… did you adopt another pet?" Hibird was adorable, he could not deny it, but a porcupine was just plain spiky.

"It's my Cloud Box Weapon."

Dino blinked. "How odd. I always thought it would be more of an avian type." He shrugged. "Would you like to see my box weapon, Kyoya? Kusakabe told me you've gained in interest in the boxes." Dino was glad to see that Hibari—though slowly—had begun to accept his role in the Vongola family. He was wearing the Cloud ring on his finger.

"No need. It's a horse."

"It's a Pegasus," Dino insisted. "It has wings."

"But can it fly?"

"Kyoya, you're being childish." Dino argued, but he was grinning. Something about the biting personality of Hibari never ceased to fascinate him. Dino stared at the smooth face of Hibari when he noticed something different. "You changed your hair!"

Hibari lied down on his stomach, pushing some birdseed over to his porcupine. "No, it's just shorter."

Dino shook his head, "It is shorter, but it's styled a bit differently now." He lain down on the floor as well, staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. When he spoke, his voice was low. "It might not be significantly different, but I notice everything about you."

"Why exactly are you here, Cavallone?" Hibari sounded slightly uncomfortable.

Dino sighed, and spoke wearily, "It's been a bit chaotic in the Mafioso world, as I'm sure you know. Alliances are breaking down and I've been losing men. _Family,_" he gritted out bitterly. "I only hope that I can relax here. Only for a little bit until Romario comes to fetch me."

When Hibari didn't reply, Dino thought he might have fallen asleep.

"You also have a new hairstyle," Hibari said offhandedly.

Dino clamored to sit up. "You noticed?" He felt something giddy bubble up inside. "What do you think about it?"

Hibari did not reply for awhile. "Change… is good."

Dino laughed. "You don't like it."

Though Dino was not getting anywhere, this playful bantering with Hibari alleviated his worries. Something was brewing and it would spill over soon, but he was relieved that there were still times when he could just sit in the comfort of Hibari's presence, knowing that even if the worst was yet to come, there was still some light in the dark tunnel.

Even if he had to ignore the poking spike from a jealous porcupine who was angered because Dino had stolen its master's attention.

**YEAR EIGHT**

The rain was steadily falling onto the cemetery grounds, a torrent of tears from the heavens above. There were only a few gathered in front of the new gravestone, and they all wore dark suits and a somber face.

One figure kneeled before the grave, his head bowed low. His hand was gripping a sword tightly by his side, and his Family could not tell if his tears had been disguised by the rain. "Millefiore," he kept muttering.

Dino shook his head sadly and tried to blink the rain out of his eyes. The first one to fall had been someone close to Yamamoto. It was painful to see the ever-cheerful swordsman of the Vongola so grief-stricken.

Suddenly, Dino saw Hibari turn from the rest of the group and walk away. "Kyoya," Dino started. Rather than interrupt the others, he decided to follow the younger man.

Hibari stopped underneath a large tree that somewhat shielded him from the downpour and waited until Dino caught up to him. When the Cavallone boss approached near, Hibari—with startling speed—slammed him onto the tree.

Hibari's pale hands held firmly to the sides of Dino's face, his eyes smoldering with confusion and anger. When Dino would try to say something, words would not come out of his mouth. "Life," Hibari muttered, "is fleeting."

And then he caught Dino's lips in their clumsy, heated first kiss.

Dino fought against the younger man for dominance, his self-control abandoned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hibari in the middle of the graveyard with only a tree shielding them from a world of trouble, turmoil and death.

They broke away from each other breathing heavily. Dino tightened his hold on the younger man and stared into the stormy blue-grey eyes of the boy he had fallen so hard for. Even though Hibari was someone who embraced death, wrapped it around himself like a blanket, he was still only a child at heart.

"I won't leave you, Kyoya. Ever."

**YEAR NINE**

"You're finally back," Dino's voice was not accusing, but it lacked the cheerfulness he normally had. The battles had cost too much, draining away even the brightness of the Cavallone boss. "I heard Tsuna called you back. Why?"

"You may be allied to the Vongola, but you cannot know everything,"

But Dino only had to take a look at Hibari's fingers to learn the truth. "Your ring! It's gone!" He grabbed Hibari's hand and examined it further. Sure enough, the Vongola Cloud Ring was gone.

Hibari pulled his hand away. "He had them destroyed," his voice trickled with hints of anger.

"Why would Tsuna…?" Dino didn't understand the mindset of his younger brother. He sighed and murmured, "What's done is done." He looked at Hibari with the slightest worry, "Will you be alright without the ring?"

Hibari gave a half-sneer, "Don't underestimate me."

"I'm guessing you found new information on the rings from your travels?"

Hibari stayed silent.

"Kyoya, you can trust me."

"Millefiore members have been sighted near Namimori. The Bovino Family has fallen. Someone is leaking information," Hibari's voice and face were blank. "How can I trust you?"

Those words tore at Dino's heart. "Anyone," he whispered, "you can doubt anyone, but you can't doubt me." _I love you._

Hibari grabbed onto Dino's suit blindly. "I don't know."

Dino gently pulled Hibari's hands away from his suit. With the same ease, he guided Hibari to the bed. He pulled off Hibari's suit jacket and placed a tender kiss on the younger man's lips. "Will you be leaving again?"

"I have to."

"I miss you."

_I miss you too._

**YEAR TEN**

"Sawada's dead." Hibari's words echoed through Dino's mind, taunting him with a truth that he dare not believe.

Hibari stood by the door, his eyes a smoky-grey that seemed to pierce through Dino's very soul.

"Why are you here, Kyoya?"

Hibari raised a thin eyebrow at him.

Dino smiled bitterly. "It's been ten years. I know everything about you, Kyoya. But not once have you been the first to seek me out." His eyes wandered over Hibari's body. "Has it really been ten years? Ten years since you ensnared my very being." His lips held some mirth and longing. Then he shook his head free of his fantasizing. "So, why are you here?"

"I have to leave."

Dino frowned, "You've never bothered saying good-bye before."

"This is the last time I'm leaving. When I come back, this will all be over."

"I don't understand, Kyoya. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Hibari looked hesitant, but Hibari was never unsure of himself. Dino knew that all too well. "The next time you see me, I will be different. But the next time you see _me_, we can finally live."

He was being too cryptic for Dino to comprehend. "Kyoya—"

"I've said too much already," the young man murmured.

With a final kiss, Hibari gave Dino his last farewell.

And when he returned, the world had been healed. But the possessive, loving hug Dino gave him... It was better than any other welcome-home gift Hibari Kyoya could have received.

* * *

**Dragonmage27**: If this is OOC or non-canon, I apologize. I tried to make it follow the Ten Year Later Arc, but I didn't really read the manga, so did my best. Thank you for reading!


End file.
